


The Falling Leaves

by Firefly2009



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 21st Century, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hurt Steve Rogers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly2009/pseuds/Firefly2009
Summary: Bucky Barnes always reminded Steve of summer. but somehow, even as autumn comes and the city around him is full of red and gold, the only thing steve can really do is miss him even more.Inspired by the song "autumn leaves" (originally from French "Les Feuilles mortes")





	The Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a beta so there are probably some grammar and spelling mistakes. If you spot some I would be very grateful if you tell me about them in the comments so I can fix it.  
> Also this is my first time writing a fic in English so I really hopes you like it :)

  
"The falling leaves drift by my window  
The falling leaves of red and gold  
I see your lips the summer kisses  
The sunburned hands I used to hold"

Bucky Barnes reminded him of summer. He could still see in his mind the tall beautiful figure working in the docks, coming home to him with sun-kissed skin and strong, hard working hands. He remembered the awful smell of fish and those blue eye that looked brighter than the sun to him. All Steve wanten to do was to be barried in Bucky's arms, the hell with the smell! But he sent him off to the shower anyway. Bucky was warm lips kissing his softly when it was too hot to go out. It was too hot for touching as well but they didn't help but kissing anyway. Bucky is red lips and golden heart, he is red sunburnes from hours of work, brushing through Steve's golden locks. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is summer, but as beautiful red gold leaves are filling the air around him, Steve remembers him just as much when autumn comes.

"Since you went away the days grow long  
And soon I'll hear old winter's song  
But I miss you most of all my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall"

Seventy winters passed since he lost Bucky, and soon the winter will come again, Bringing the same Christmas songs Bucky loved so much. Steve lost a part of his heart that winter, when he watched the love of his life as he fell from that awful train. It's been seventy years and it hurts like it just happened. Steve is sitting in a city that was once his home, sipping coffee that was once hot and feeling envy of the trees for being able to witness their leaves falling one by one and just let go. He can't let the pain go because he is terrified of losing the memory of Bucky with it. He just wipes his tears off his face and put the mask of the powerful captain while inside he still feels like a sickly kid waiting for his other half to come home. He misses everything about Bucky, even the things that used to make him go crazy. He misses the flirty grin in a Brooklyn pub, and the way he cried in his arms in an army tent. He misses the kid that helped him fight an older boy that scared a little girl, he misses the man that looked at him angry when he came home with a bruised face. Steve misses Bucky every moment he spends awake, but when happy couples walks side by side, admiring the view of a golden Central Park, Steve misses Bucky even more.

"Since you went away the days grow long  
And soon I'll hear old winter's song  
But I miss you most of all my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall

I miss you most of all my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall"

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!  
> please leave a comment it will make my day. 
> 
> The song "autumn leaves was originally published in the French language as "Les Feuilles mortes" in 1945  
> And was written by Jacques Prévert (French) and Johnny Mercer (English).


End file.
